A Message from Brooklyn
by lunatic2.2
Summary: Because there are certain things that aren t spoken out loud throughout the books. The story of Malec in text messages
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey :) This is starting before Malec´s second date and ends after it. This fic is just something sweet with one of my favourite pairing that hopefully cures my damn writer´s block. I´m still trying to continue my other fics (****_especially Jealousy and Starting Over_****), so no worries ;)**

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Friday, 21:33

_Alec, are you coming? You´re being late again. Hope this isn´t one of your ploy of acting hard-to-get..._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Friday, 21:35

_I´m on my way. It´s not very easy to sneak out if your sister´s a prying pill. Sorry._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:18

_Hey, Magnus  
Sorry again. Usually I´m rather punctual. I´ll make sure not to be late next time. I really enjoyed our date though. So... Friday? :)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:21

_No worries. I´m looking forward to it ;)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:22

_Alec?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:24

_Yes?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:24

_You´re still going to text me? You know, to make the time pass a little faster? ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:25

_Sure :) Every day if it doesn´t bother you._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:26

_Why should it? :D_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:33

_What are you doing right now?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:36

_Lying in my bed, trying to sleep. Why? What are you doing?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:37

_Same here. Just curious, you know._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:39

_You left your jacket at my loft._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:40

_I know. I did it on purpose._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:40

_You did? Why?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:42

_I´m not sure if I should tell you. You might think I´m mad or something._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:44

_Oh, honey, some madness makes you all the more attractive ;) Don´t think you can scare me away so easily._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:45

_Okay... I wanted to have a reason to come back._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:46

_And I´m not reason __enough__? :o_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:46

_Oh no, hell no. That´s not what I meant. I just wanted to, you know, if you didn´t want me to come back, I´d have to anyway, because you have my jacket._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:47

_That doesn´t make any sense. Nevermind._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:48

_I get it. You´re cute. And I´m going to keep that jacket, it´s really awesome and it suits me. I love how you shadowhunters wear so much leather._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:50

_I never thought of it that way. It´s not a fashion-thing, it´s just handy when you´re fighting demons and stuff...And you´re NOT keeping that jacket._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:51

_Why not? You owe me anyway, for coming too late twice now and I really like that jacket. (And that´s may or may not because it smells like you... ) ;P_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:52

… _Magnus, I already said I´m sorry._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:53

_:D I know, I was just kidding._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:55

_Okay. Can we talk tomorrow? I´m kind of tired and tomorrow´s training early..._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:57

_Alright. Just call me tomorrow. Or text._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 1:57

_I will. Good night :)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 1:58

_Sleep well Alexander. And have a nice dream ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I decided to post another chapter. (Didn´t think anyone would want me to :D) Enjoy :)**

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 7:30

_Hey Magnus  
It´s morning and I wanted to text you.  
How are you? I´m fine. Izzy tried to make me eat her pancakes but I got out of it :D.  
Soo... we´re training now. Text me later? _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 12:43

_Hey,  
7:30? You guys are crazy! So you got what? Five hours of sleep?  
I really don´t envy you.  
Well, I´m fine. Not much work to do today... Do you guys even get any free time?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 17:55

_:D It´s okay, I´m used to it. Not everyone can sleep till 12:43  
Of course we have free time. Like right now. We´re eating at Taki´s _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 18:00  
_  
Ohh, Taki´s. Love it. Should I come by? ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 18:03

_Uhm... I don´t think that´s such a good idea..._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 18:04

_I know, I know. Just kidding. :P_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 23:56

_I´m sorry, Magnus._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Sunday, 11:26

_It´s okay. You apologize far too often_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Sunday, 16:11

_I´m sorry_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Sunday, 16:24

_Seriously?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Sunday, 16:25

_I´m so- okay :D I see your point_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 14:33

_You broke your promise_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 14:37

_What promise? :o_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 14:38

_You wanted to text me every day_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 14:38

_I never promised anything_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 14:39

_But I´m sorry. I was busy._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 14:40

_There you go again _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 14:41

_What?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 14:41

_Oh... Sorry :D _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 14:55

_Hey, Magnus?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 15:00

_Yeah?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:01

_I´d have some free time tomorrow evening, I mean, I could arrange it, so if you want to meet...? _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 15:04

_Sure, why not. You have to catch your jacket anyway ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:05

_Oh yeah, almost forgot about that :D I can grab it Friday if Friday´s still on? We could go to that Taco place tomorrow_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 15:06

_Sounds good :) Of course it´s still on, sweetie ;)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 15:06

_I should probably say no to put you off, but I´m way too impatient for that_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:08

_:D People do that? Really? Like they make their friends call on an awful date so that you can get out of it? :P_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 15:09

_I know, right. _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 15:12

_Oh come on, that was a mistake, I realized so much. Didn´t know you saw through that. Crap_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:13

_:D I´m not stupid. I had to do this for Izzy several times too_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 15:14

_That´s sweet. I bet you beat up every guy who doesn´t treat her well.  
(PS: It wasn´t _that_ awful ;) _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:15

_Oh, I´d love to, but she can do that on her own pretty well.  
PS: I agree ;)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 19:48

_Hey, I´m setting off now. Should I bring your jacket?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 19:49

_Uh, no, don´t bother. I´m waiting_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 19:51

_Alexander! Are you there before me? :o I´m impressed  
You´re still keeping at that reason-to-come-back thing?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 19:53

_Uhm, maybe? :D_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 19:55

_You´re unbelievable :D_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 19:56

_Unbelievable good or unbelievable bad?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 19:57

_Maybe a bit of both :P_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 20:00

_I´m here!_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 20:00

_I know. I can see you :D_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 20:01

_I can see you too_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 20:01

_Maybe we should stop texting now and just talk in real life again? _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 20:01

_Good idea!_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 22:24

_Alec, where the hell are you?_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 22:24

_And with whom?_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 22:25

_Okay, scratch that. I know with whom ;)  
I don´t want to bother you. Do you want me to cover for you?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 22:32

_Would you? Thanks so much Izzy, I owe you.  
How do you know anyway? :o_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 22:35

_Everything for the sex life of my dear brother.  
I know cause I´m amazing  
(I´ll take you at your word ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 22:37

_IZZY! We´re not having – okay, just don´t ever use that word again. I don´t want to hear it out of your mouth, it´s disturbing_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 22:39

_What? Sex? It´s not a big deal, I´m not a little child anymore_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 22:45

_My dearest Isabelle, I want to tell you that your brother is strongly blocking out that his little sister is having a sexual active life. For his sake, it is adviced that you pretend not to have one at all. Also, Alec and I are not having sex (yet)_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 22:48

_Ha ha. Someone´s gotta face the truth.  
You owe me too, btw. Maybe a cute versace dress would do... _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 22:50

_Versace, huh? Someone´s got a nice taste. And expensive too_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 22:51

_Oh, can´t afford it? And there I thought the High Warlock of Brooklyn was so wealthy... _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 22:52

_Excuse me, madam? Of course I can afford it.  
Oh, today´s youth... _

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 22:53

_All right, old man :P Don´t want to bother you at your hot date ;) Have fun :*_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 22:55

_Why thank you Isabelle :)_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 22:56

_I distracted Jace from asking questions__.  
Good advice for the future: Mentioning the word "duck" is enough to get rid of Jace.  
Thank me later :*_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 23:01

_Thanks Iz, you´re the best_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 23:02

_Tell me something I don´t know ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 14:05

_Hey Alec,  
I´m writing you while a boring werewolf is annoying me. He wants me to find him a pack.  
I´ll probably send him to Baltimore, I don´t want to burden Luke with that jerk ^^  
What are you doing? I bet you´re having more fun than me -_-_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 14:24

_:D How nice of you. Well, we´re training, so... yes I do have more fun than you :P_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 14:32

_Only you would call physical torture fun  
Client´s gone. I´m watching Desperate Housewives now. So who´s having more fun now? :P_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 14:36

_Still me :D (I have no idea what that even is)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 14:38

_Oh, shadowhunters and their lack of pop culture knowledge. Sometimes I wonder if you live under a rock._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 14:40

_We don´t, for your information. We just have a view for the bare essentials._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 14:43

_The fact that you don´t know Desperate Housewives proves the contrary, darling_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 14:46

_And __Desperate Housewives__ is so important because...?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 14:49

_OMG, Alexander!__  
__Okay, it´s settled. Tomorrow: Movie/ TV series night. I´m showing you the basics  
(We might have to start at 5 in the morning...)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 14:51

_Should I be afraid? :o_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 14:52

_You should be thrilled. Not everyone has the honor to watch the greatest TV shows of the world with the magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 14:54

_...Okay then?  
Izzy said she´d cover for me again, so I´ll be over at 8pm?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 15:02

_Great! Your sister is truly amazing. Tell her thank you from me  
But I thought you wouldn´t want her to get involved in this?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 15:03

_Well, it´s too late for that, isn´t it? I can´t keep a secret from Izzy anyway, she´s like a ninja for secrets hidden from her. _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 15:11

_So, you trust your sister enough to keep your secret but you don´t want to talk to your parabatai? I don´t want to pry, but that doesn´t seem very logic to me.b Unless..._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 15:20

_Unless what?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 15:22

_Nothing. I was just wondering. _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 15:34

_Well, I don´t think it´s your business, but I don´t want to tell Jace. He has enough going on lately.  
__  
_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 15:37

_Relax, darling, I don´t want to tell you what and what not to do. Just forget about it. Tomorrow at 8?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 16:55

_Seriously Alec, I´m sorry. Could you just answer me now?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 17:05

_Okay, if you´re just sulking now, that won´t get you anywhere. Come back when you´re mature enough to stand by what you are and what you want_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 17:20

_If you´re not answering in the next twenty minutes, the date for tomorrow is cancelled_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 17:29

_I´m serious here, Alexander!_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 17:41

_Okay, okay. I´m sorry for what I said. You´re right. It´s none of my business. Just text me back okay?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 17:54

_You know what? I don´t need you! There´s a long line of people who´d give up everything just to be near me, a line I purposely ignored in favor of you. And you don´t appreciate that. You don´t appreciate me. So fuck you, we´re done!_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 18:03

_Hey Alec  
I just reread my last 6 outgoing texts and I see I was kind of... freaking out.  
I guess I´m just more invested in this relationship than you are. I never thought I´d get to like you that much after only a few weeks. I knew you are special from the first time I saw you. I just didn´t think you´d be special for me.  
It´s strange, you´re probably perfect for me and I kind of hate it. There are so many reasons why we can´t be. You´re a closeted gay nephilim for one. You´re in love with your best friend. And I´m probably not perfect for you. I´m not perfect at all.  
I know I should just let you go, but every time I try, I just can´t.  
Maybe we could try this, be together as long as we can, which will certainly be only a few more weeks and then go on living our lives. That´s the only way it can work.  
This is the most honest text I´ve written to anyone in years, hell, in decades even. And the saddest and at the same time best thing about it is that you´re not going to read it. With this message I´m deleting all of my previous ones, at least the embarrassing ones. That way my dignity is still safe.  
Yours  
Magnus_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 20:21

_Hey Magnus  
8 sounds good, I guess I can manage. Sorry about earlier, I was kind of stressed out today. I wanted to text you earlier, but there was a demon attack, so I didn´t have time... I hope you´re not angry with me now_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 20:36

_Angry? Me? Nah! I´m as cool as a cucumber  
See you tomorrow at 8 then :)  
_

* * *

**A/N: I know Magnus is a bit overreacting in this chapter but I wanted to bring out the vulnerable side of him. And as Alec is going to send quite desperate messages in the future, as we all know, I wanted Magnus to do the same**

**Also , I'm sorry for any possible mistakes. I'm using a dictionary for words or expressions I don't know so you can blame _pons _for that ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed. It really means so much to me :)  
And _Meg (thank you btw:))_, ****of course Jace is making an appearance. In this chapter actually :D.  
I´m following the plot line of _COA _****from now on. Sorry if there are any mistakes with the time, but the books don´t give much information about how much time passed, so I was pretty much guessing... Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 11:15

_H__ey, yesterday was nice :) Indiana Jones is my new favorite movie (though that´s not hard, I don´t watch a lot of movies :D)  
_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 11:21

_I knew you´d like that one. It involves bloodshed, action scenes and hot actors. ;P  
You do know that Indiana Jones isn´t just one movie, right? There are 4 movies actually :D_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday,11:23

_Oh really? :o Well then, we´ll have to watch them ;)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 11:25

_Of course :D How´s your limp doing?_ _  
_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 11:28

_Almost gone :) How are you feeling?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 11:29

_I´m fabulous as always, but I´m not the one who fought a Greater Demon some time ago, so I guess it´s no biggie _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 11:30

_Oh, who am I kidding, of course it is. My fabulousness needs hours of personal care and tons of care products ;P_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 11:37

_You´d look great without any care products, I prefer it actually :)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To:Alec  
Saturday, 11:40

_Thank you, darling, but that´ll change when you´re seeing my bed head for the first time_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 11:43

_Oh come on, it can´t be that bad. I´d really like to see you completely unmade-up :)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 11:48

_That can be arranged ;P_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 11:50

_Oh really? Last time I fell asleep on your couch you were up before me and already fully styled. I don´t think you even allow anyone to see you like that_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 11:56

_You might be right there :D Guess you have to exert yourself to catch me au naturel ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 12:01

_I´ll try my best ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 00:48

_Magnus, we need your help. There was an attack at the Silent City and Jace is injured.  
Can you come and heal him? You know I wouldn´t ask if it wasn´t important_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 00:50

_I´ll be there in a sec_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 7:33

_Hey Magnus,  
Sorry for yesterday. I hope Jace is not annoying you so much.  
Clary and I phoned and she´d like to visit him later today. So, can we come over?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 7:36

_Hey,  
Of course you can. Come over whenever you want, you´ve got that key after all ;)  
Oh holy shit, he´s the worst roommate ever! And that´s saying something. There was that vampire once... ah, you know, nevermind. I just can´t imagine how you can bear with him_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 7:37

_Oh, you know, the Institute´s big :D  
It´s really not that bad. He´s just having a bad time lately..._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Tuesday, 7:39

_Jace, please be nice to Magnus. He´s doing us a favor, so don´t unnerve him.  
Like, you know, don´t go smartass on him, don´t eat up all his food, don´t... you know what? Just try not to be yourself for once.  
Oh, and get well soon! :)_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 7:45

_Oh, thanks bro, I feel the love -_-  
It´s not my fault, he told me „make yourself at home". And I did. So he can´t complain.  
I´d like to complain though. You have no idea how messy it´s in here!  
_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Tuesday, 7:46

_...No, I guess I don´t  
Are you sure he didn´t say it in a sarcastic way?  
_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 7:48

_Noo, I´d know if someone is sarcastic to me, I´m the king of sarcasm.  
(It might be that he didn´t say it at all though and it was just me imitating him...)  
_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Tuesday, 7:49

_By the Angel, Jace, can´t you at least behave until we come over? __Clary and I think it´s important to meet and maybe draw up a plan.  
_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 7:50

_Okay, daddy, I´ll be a good boy. _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Tuesday, 7:51

_Don´t make fun of me. I´m serious. _

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Tuesday, 7:52

_I know. Sorry_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Tuesday, 8:52

_We´re on our way._

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 3:28

_Emergency! Come to the jewish cemetery in Queens ASAP. Bring blood!_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Wednesday, 3:29

_JACE! What happened?  
_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 3:29

_Simon´s dying_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Wednesday, 3:30

_We´re on our way!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I´m following the plot, so this is happening between CoA and CoG/beginning of CoG. The last two messages are fire messages.**

* * *

_Magnus Mobile  
One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
Thursday, 16:45_

* * *

_Magnus Mobile_  
_One missed call from: Alec Lightwood_  
_Saturday, 12:34_

* * *

_Magnus Mobile  
One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
Sunday, 22:55_

* * *

_Magnus Mobile  
One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
Monday, 14:17  
_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 20:23

_Hey Magnus  
I don´t know why you´re ignoring me, but I´ve been calling you several times the last three days.  
Maybe you didn´t get the calls. Or you´re too busy.  
Whatever it is, call me back or text me please. _

* * *

_Magnus Mobile  
One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
Tuesday, 22:16_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 22:38

_Okay, so you´re probably mad at me. I understand that and I´m really sorry.  
But damnit Magnus, would you just answer the phone?_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Friday, 18:04

_Emergency!_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Friday, 18:06

_WHAT´S WRONG?_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Friday, 18:07

_Oh Alec, this is bad. It´s worse than anything we´ve been through the past weeks.  
Get ready and brace yourself for the evil. The apocalypse is coming. _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Friday, 18:09

_Okay, I start to think that you´re exaggarating. What happened? Did Church vandalize your room?_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Friday, 18:11

_Worse. Imagine the cruelest thing you can imagine. Then triple it. That´s what´s happening._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Friday, 18:12

_Did Izzy cook? :o_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Friday, 18:13

_Yes :(_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Friday, 18:13

_By the Angel, that´s really really bad. I take it back, you´re not exaggerating.  
Okay, emergency plan: We´re going to Taki´s. Now. Maybe we´ll survive. _

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Friday, 18:14

_Oh yes. Hang on, I´ll draw the Fearless Rune on me. We have to tell Izzy we´re not gonna eat her nasty cooking. _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 19:05

_So... when you said you didn´t want to see any of us anymore... were you serious?  
I´d understand, really, but can you say it to my face at least?_

* * *

_Magnus Mobile_  
_One missed call from: Alec Lightwood_  
_Monday, 12:15_

* * *

_Alec Mobile  
One missed call from: Clary Fray  
Wednesday, 12:15_

* * *

From: Clary  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 12:16

_Hey Alec,  
I tried to call you, but you weren´t available.  
Can you call me back when it´s convenient? It´s about Idris.  
Thank you._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Clary  
Wednesday, 12:20

_Hey Clary,  
I´ll call you back soon, I´m just on the move right now :)_

* * *

_Magnus Mobile  
One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
Thursday, 13:40_

* * *

_Magnus Mobile  
One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
Sunday, 18:34_

* * *

_Magnus Mobile  
One missed call from:Alec Lightwood  
Sunday, 20:28_

* * *

_Warlock Bane  
I have a request concerning Simon Lewis. I brought him to the Consul yesterday in order to send him back to New York. He assured me you would wait at the other side of the Portal to ensure he arrives.  
So I wanted to ask: Did Simon arrive safely in New York? He was in my responsibility and I want to make sure nothing happened to him.  
Sincerely_  
_Alec Lightwood_

* * *

_Dear Alec  
I´m sorry to say that Simon Lewis did not arrive in New York. I don´t know about such an arrangement.  
In fact, there hasn´t been any portal activity in whole NY since Clary went through one.  
Yours  
„Warlock Bane"  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And we´re back to the better times :). After CoG: Alec and Magnus are back together, Alec is finally out of the closet and everything´s just perfect... so far.  
But don´t worry, the bad times won´t come so soon ;)**

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:17

__Hey Magnus,  
We´re all heading to Taki´s around 18:45. Want to join us? :)__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:20

__Okay, first of all: who is ´us`?  
More details, darling__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:21

__Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon and I  
__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday,18:21

_… _Who is Simon again?__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:22

__Magnus, seriously?  
He´s the Daylighter. __

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:23

__?__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:24

__Simon Lewis. Best friend of Clary, has a crush on Izzy, a bit nerdy, plays in an awful band, etc.  
He helped us against Valentine, remember?__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:25

_… _Uhm__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:25

__By the Angel, Magnus, you´re kidding right?  
He´s the one who was turned into a rat at your party back then__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:27

__Ahhh, rat boy :D I remember  
I´m on the way.  
Can´t miss out on some PDA now that I´m officially allowed to, can I?__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:28

__You´re impossible.  
Try to be subtle though, okay? :)  
And I´m totally not buying that I-don´t-remember-ratboys-name shit  
Behave!__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:28

__I know, I´m awesome 8-)  
Alright, I´ll just put my hands under the table ;)  
You have to admit rat boy is a hilarious superhero sidekick name  
PS: Some people say __you __are whipped...__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:28

__What´s that weird thing with the 8?  
I don´t know what a ´superhero sidekick` is supposed to mean, but... I guess?  
PS: No one says that. Only you said that. And are you indicating that __you __feel whipped? :D__

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:28

__Magnus Bane!  
I just looked over Alec´s shoulder to see the disturbing message you sent my brother.  
I´ll have you know that it was decided by a majority of the group that you and Alec are going to sit as far away from each other as possible in order to prevent unhygienic handjobs under the table.  
Also, I think rat boy is a hilarious name for... well, for rat boy. I´ll have to keep that in mind__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:29

__Oh Alexander  
It´s a smiley with sunglasses. It´s supposed to be cool, ergo it represents me.  
Also, we´ve got to watch Batman and Robin someday.  
PS: Jace said it too once  
PPS: I´m whipped and I enjoy it ;)__

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:30

__I say it all the time  
And... ugh!__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Jace  
Monday, 18:31

__Jace Herondale!  
Stop reading the texts I´m sending your brother. It´s private and one day you might read something you don´t want to read ;P  
… A majority? Who voted against it? ^^__

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:32

__Only Isabelle. God knows what´s going on in her mind...__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18: 32

__...Alec? Do you know your parabatai is reading along your texts over your shoulder?  
And more importantly: Why did you vote for us being parted during dinner?__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:33

__Reasons of self-protection.  
From public humiliation by my eccentric boyfriend and from being bereft of my fries again. Seriously, why do you keep doing this? It´s my food!  
Thanks for the warning though, I kicked him for it.__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:34

__:D__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:34

__What?__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:35

__You said boyfriend :)__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18: 36

__Yeah, of course. That´s what we are, isn´t it? ;)  
It´s not like it´s the first time I called you that__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:36

__I know. But it keeps making me feel like the luckiest man in the world. :D__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:37

__I know what you mean, I love saying it too :)__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:38

_… _And is there something else you love? __

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:39

__Oh, By the Angel! Quit the phone sex!  
Don´t deny it, I can see Alec blushing. If he told you he had nothing on but his glorious birthday suit, he´s lying. __

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Izzy  
Monday, 18:40

__Isabelle, oh Isabelle.  
If I wanted to have phone sex with your brother he´d do far more than just blushing ;)  
I do hope he´s wearing more than just his birthday suit when Jace is lurking around Alec all the time__

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:41

__You have no idea how much I´ve already seen of Alec without clothing...  
And I´m not lurking around. I´m proudly strolling __

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Jace  
Monday, 18:42

_… _Not sure if I should be mad at you for reading Izzy´s texts now or for being a creepy voyeur of my boyfriend__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks, Izzy, Clary, Rat Boy  
Monday, 18:43

__Who wants Clary and Jace to sit separated at dinner? Vote now!__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:44

__I don´t care really. But.. whatever you say  
(Wow, now I heard it too)__

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:44

__Agreed!____They´re even more annoying than you and Alec -_-__

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:44

__Agreed! And if we´re setting a seating plan I want to sit between Clary and Izzy.__

* * *

From: Clary  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:44

_… _You do realize you sent this to me too, right?  
Disagreed!__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Rat Boy  
Monday, 18:45

__Sure you do __

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:45

__Yes. You´re whipped :P__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:46

__Oh, just get your ass over here! I know you´re probably standing in front of the Diner just to be ´fashionably late`  
We´re all just waiting for you.__

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 18:47

__You´re all waiting for my ass? I´m flattered  
(You have to give me credits for not asking what exactly you plan to do with my ass ;P)__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 18:47

__Well, you did ask though__

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Monday, 22:38

_I´m spending the night at Magnus´  
Don´t expect me till tomorrow morning :)_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Monday, 22:40

_What´s new?  
Good night, Alec ;)  
_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Monday, 22:41

_... thanks Iz  
Good night to you to_

* * *

**A/N: I really believe that Magnus just pretends to not know Simon´s name, because in every serious situation in the books he says his name without a problem.  
And yes, Alec is called_ Sweet Cheeks_ in Magnus´ phone ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long... again. Uh, nevermind.  
This chapter is pretty much just nonsense, but whatever :D I want to fill the gap between CoG and CoFA but don´t really how long that should be. I think I´ll bring up the traveling plans of Magnus and Alec in the next chapter, what do you think?  
Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Wednesday, 13:24

_Hey Alec :)  
It might get a bit later till you can come over.  
I´ll text you when the client´s gone.  
See you ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 13:36

_Hey Magnus,  
No problem :)  
Have fun with your client_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 13:37

_… Okay, that came out wrong  
I meant don´t get too annoyed with him and don´t decide to turn him into a rodent.  
I´ve been told that isn´t a very nice experience..._

* * *

_From:_ _Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Wednesday, 13:41_

_Haha, don´t worry, I won´t turn him into a rodent. That´s overrated.  
What do you think of a spider instead?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 13:45

_If you turn him into a spider, I will kill him. And I don´t think the Clave will approve of that..._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Wednesday, 13:48

_Well, that would be rather nasty, wouldn´t it?  
Now I have to go back and pretend being professional. The client´s starting to question my use of a cell phone on the job..._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Wednesday, 14:40

_Okay, I´m finished. You can come over now if you want to_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 14:41

_I´ll be there in 20 minutes :)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Wednesday, 14:42

_Alec?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 14:44

_Yeah?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Wednesday, 14:44

_Can you bring some donuts on the way? :D_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 14:45

_Consider it done :)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Wednesday, 14:45

_Ohh, you don´t know how happy that makes me. What have I done to deserve you? :D _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 14:46

_Wow, you really are starving, aren´t you?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Wednesday, 14:49

_Totally! I knew there must be a benefit in dating a shadowhunter from Manhattan.  
One is that you pass Dunkin´ Donuts on your way over to me..._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 14:53

_Not really. It´s a detour actually_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Wednesday, 14:53

_… Another one is, well, the stamina runes ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 14:55

_Uh-huh_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Wednesday, 14:55

_I think that´s my favourite one :D _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Wednesday, 14:56

...

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 10:26

_Hey, have you seen my seraph blade?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Thursday, 11:04

_You´re kidding, right?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 11:05

_Uh... no?  
I can´t find it here and Jace and Izzy are going to kill me if I lost it. I never lose my weapons!  
They´re going to laugh at me for doing exactly what I always tell them not to do._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Thursday, 11:11

_Relax, honey. I found it. It was leaning at the kitchen table – which is mahagony btw – and dripping blood and slime on the floor.  
Not. Acceptable._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 11:17

_Oh. That´s where I put it :D  
Hey it´s not my fault, I wanted to clean it, but _someone _distracted me _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 11:18

_Guilty as charged :D_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 20:24

_Jace, is that supposed to be funny? For your information: Dozens of fake spiders in my bedroom is __not__ funny! Neither is it frightening me.  
Now get your ass over to my room and take them away!_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 20:30

_What´re you talking about?I know nothing about such a fake spider crime you accuse me of having committed.  
You must have mistaken my phone number with that of the Daylighter._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 20:32

_...Whatever.  
I don´t assume that has anything to do with me feeding ducks in the park?_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 20:35

_That was the worst act of treachery in the history of parabatai.  
E tu Brutus  
(the spiders might be a condign punishment of destiny for what you´ve done)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 20:38

_Worst act of treachery? Did you hear what happened between Valentine and Luke?  
_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 20:52

_Okay, okay, I´m coming_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Clary  
Saturday, 20:58

_You are a genius!  
I don´t know what you´ve done to Jace, but he just came over to me, apologized and removed the fake spiders without a word of complaint.  
Thanks, Clary, you might be the only one who can talk some sense into Jace._

* * *

From: Clary  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 21:19

_You´re welcome ;)  
It actually didn´t take much, just a little bit of kissing and then he was totally compliant :D  
I´d recommend you trying something else though ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Clary  
Saturday, 21:23

_Er... thanks? I´ll think about ´something else`  
_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:12

_Tell me not to punch Jace in the face_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 15:14

_I think you should punch Jace in the face :)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:15

_You´re of no help.  
The smiley did it though ^^ _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 15:14

_You can count on me ;)  
Tell me, why exactly do you want to punch Jace in the face?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:17

_I don´t want to punch Jace in the face_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 15:18

_But... You...?  
Did I interpret your message wrong? I distinctly remember you saying „I want to punch Jace in the face, then punch the air in triumph"_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:20

_I didn´t say that. Nobody would say that.  
_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:20

_Argh, I want to punch him but I don´t want to. You understand me?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 15:21

_Uhm,... sure!  
Sweetheart, that´s how I feel about Jace all the time... Only without the I-don´t-want-to part.  
Just suck it up (bad choice of words) and come over to me ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:24

_I´d love to, but I can´t. Have some training to do...  
I´ll come over at 10 if that´s okay for you_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 15:26

_That´s alright.  
You still didn´t tell me what Jace did to you though_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:28

_Uh, he destroyed my bow... It´s okay now, it was just by accident_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 15:30

_That´s what you´ve been upset about? You shadowhunter guys are weird_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:33

_Look at it this way: How would you react if someone destroyed your bottles of glitter?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 15:35

_I don´t even want to think about it :o_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 15:37

_See_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 15:38

_Your bow is my glitter. Noted :D_

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 13:42

_Does Magnus really call you Sweet Cheeks in his contact list? _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Simon  
Thursday, 13:54

_WHO TOLD YOU THAT?_

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 14:01

_I have my sources..._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Simon  
Thursday, 14:03

_It was Isabelle wasn´t it? _

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 14:06

_She thinks it´s cute _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Simon  
Thursday, 14:09

_Well, I don´t -_-_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Thursday, 14:15

_I hear you don´t like the nicknames I make up for you.  
Now listen, honey, you should be honored to receive such special treatment from me, not everyone is so lucky.  
My nicknames are cute and adorable and well thought through and they suit you_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 14:17

_I think you just got told. Ha!  
_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 14:20

_They are hilarious and weird. Period._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Thursday, 14:21

_What are you guys doing anyway, sitting around together and gossiping about me?_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 14:23

_Sure, it´s fun :D  
You should try it out with Jace someday. Ooh, I can already see it:  
„Ohhh, Alec have you seen how beautiful Izzy looks lately?"  
„Yes, Jace, her hair is so smooth and silky, oh how I wish that I had her amazing hair" _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Thursday, 14:26

_… __Not going to happen  
Do you really think that´s the kind of stuff we´re talking about when we´re alone?_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 14:28

_I don´t see what´s wrong with that :)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Thursday, 14:30

_No comment -_-_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey :) I didn´t want to let you wait so long, especially you _Meg_, you are so great :-)  
(and I wouldn´t want you to die from frustration ;)  
A little warning: There´s no Malec in this chapter, just Jalec bromance** **which I love just as much. I hope you do too ;) Enjoy  
**

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Friday, 22:41

_Demon attack in Queens. Get your ass over there and prepare for some action :D_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Friday, 22:42

_Ugh. Queens. I hate Queens_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Friday, 22:43

_Didn´t you say the same thing about Brooklyn? And look where you are now..._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Friday, 22:43

_Ha ha... whatever_

* * *

From: Clary  
To: Jace, Alec  
Saturday, 15:27

_When you two go for a boys night out today, could you pls invite Simon? Be nice for once, he´s a bit stressed out because of his mother and he really really needs a distraction_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 15:30

_I´m not so sure, what do you think about taking Simon along? _

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 15:31

_Dunno… He´s not that of an idiot I thought he was…_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 15:33

_You only say that because you can´t deny anything from Clary_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 15:33

_Well, if you bring Simon, I´ll bring Magnus_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 15:34

_Hey, it´s not like I´m bringing Simon as my date! We said no significant others allowed tonight!_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 15:36

_You said no _girls_ allowed. Ergo, I can bring Magnus. _

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 15:37

_Well, if you bring Magnus, I`ll bring Clary_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 15:38

_That´s not how it works. Clary´s a girl._

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 15:39

_Keenly observed_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 15:39

_That means she can´t come with us. It´s called "guys night out" not "guys night out with one girl"_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 15:40

_The whole purpose of a guys night out is that the girlfriends, in your case boyfriends, don´t take part in it. So if you bring Magnus, it´s a date in a guys night out and that is not allowed_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 15:41

_Then I think the term "guys night out" is inaccurate  
_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 15:42

_Well, how´d you call it then?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 15:43

_Dunno… but guys night out gives you the wrong image. _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 15:44

_Alright, I won´t bring Magnus_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 15:44

_Great! Tonight, 8:30pm then? :) _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 15:45

_Okay :) _

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Clary  
Saturday, 15:48

_The Daylighter can come around 9:30_

* * *

From: Clary  
To: Jace, Alec  
Saturday, 15:50

_Great! I´ll call him right away :) Thanks guys_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 15:54

_I told Simon to come around 9:30, so we have one hour for a parabatais night out_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 15:55

_Perfect_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec, Jace  
Saturday, 16:05

_Hey, I want to get involved in your Friday night plans. Don´t leave me out, idiots_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Izzy  
Saturday, 16:09

_Calling us names will get you nowhere, woman_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Saturday, 16:11

_How the hell do you know about our plans?_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 16:13

_I know everything about everyone, my dear brother ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Saturday, 16:16

_Well, you can´t come, as this is a parabatai/guys night out without girlfriends, boyfriends and sisters_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec, Izzy  
Saturday, 16:17

_In short: PGNOWGBS. That definition is so going to catch on. _

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Jace, Alec  
Saturday, 16:20

_Could you two stop texting each other? You´re in the same building, probably even in the same room. What´s wrong with talking? _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Saturday, 16:21

_How do you know where we are? For everything you know we could be in Peru. Or Mexico, or Queens_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 16:23

_Please, Alec. I told you I know everything ;)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Saturday, 16:24

_Alright. We´re not in Peru._

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Izzy  
Saturday, 16:24

_We´re also not in Queens. _

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec, Jace  
Saturday, 16:25

_Gosh, you guys are so boring!  
I´m going to spend the night with a way cooler companionship. I´m going to Magnus´ .  
Clary, Magnus and I are gonna gossip about you and I´ll ask them all about your awkward sexcapades _

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Izzy  
Saturday, 16:28

_Fine, go ahead. There is no awkwardness in my sexcapades. You´ll find nothing but steamy sexiness and passion._

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 16:29

_We´ll see.  
_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec, Jace  
Saturday, 16:31

_Funny that Alec has nothing to say anymore... ;P_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Saturday, 16:32

_Shut up, Iz. _

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 16:33

_:P_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, I´m sorry for the long wait. I was just running out of ideas in general...  
You can probably guess what the last few messages are about :D **

**Anyway, hope you like it :)**

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Jace, Alec  
Saturday, 17:00

_Hey guys,  
Sorry ´bout Clary. I know she bribed you into taking me 2 your boys night out.  
Well, u don´t have 2 do this. I don´t like being pitied.  
Go have your fun, I´m out, watching reruns of Doctor Who_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Simon  
Saturday, 17:06

_Well, if you´re just looking for an alternative of how to spend your Saturday, go to Magnus´s  
There they´re sitting at a round table gossiping about us_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Simon  
Saturday, 17:06

_Bribe? What bribe? I didn´t get any bribe..._

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Simon  
Saturday, 17:07

_Also, define the word ´out`  
Do you mean you are ´out of chocholate` or the out-of-the-closet out?  
_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Simon  
Saturday, 17:08

_Who the hell is Dr Who? Are you sick or what? _

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 17:10

_Are you guys sober?  
_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Simon  
Saturday, 17:12

_What makes you believe that? Those were pretty decent questions to ask  
Now don´t be such a wimp and come with us. I don´t bite. Can´t say anything about Alec though..._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Saturday, 17:13

_Very funny Jace -_-_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec, Simon  
Saturday, 17:14

_Not kidding_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace, Simon  
Saturday, 17:15

_Guess we have to set up some rules:  
Rule one: No biting  
Rule two: No making fun of me _

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec, Simon  
Saturday, 17:17

_Do you always have to set up rules? Where´s the fun in that?  
Here are the real rules:  
Rule one: No girls and no significant others allowed at a guy´s night out  
Rule two: No rules_

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Jace, Alec  
Saturday, 17:19

_… __Whatever.  
Alright, I´m coming. I´ll just record Doctor Who_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Simon  
Saturday, 17:22

_What kind of doctor can be recorded?_

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 17:24

_Google it  
(If Shadowhunters even know what that is)_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Simon  
Saturday, 17:25

_Of course we know Google. We don´t live under a rock _

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Alec  
Saturday, 17:26

_You know, sometimes I think you do_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Magnus, Clary  
Saturday, 17:35

_Hey :)  
We´ll meet at Magnus´ place at 8. Cocktails and gossip are obligatory  
Be punctual!_

* * *

From: Clary  
To: Izzy, Magnus  
Saturday, 17:41

_Ooh, I´ll bring some nachos :D_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Izzy  
Saturday, 17:43

_Excuse me? A party at my place and I don´t know about it?  
I don´t believe I can allow that, Miss Lightwood_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 17:45

_Well, it was rather spontaneous. But you can´t cancel it now, look how excited Clary is.  
If Simon and my brothers are going out, we have every right to have fun on our own  
Also, there´s no one else I know who can snap up Caipirinhas out of thin air ;)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Izzy  
Saturday. 17:47

_Hmm... I suppose you do have a point there  
No one conjures up Caipis better than me. _

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Magnus  
Saturday, 17:50

_That´s the spirit, Magnus!_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Izzy  
Sunday, 12:36

_Hey Isabelle :)  
Do you know what´s up in the Institute?  
I tried to call Alec, but his phone sent me straight to mailbox.  
There´s nothing wrong, is there?_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Magnus  
Sunday, 12:40

_Hey Magnus,  
Don´t worry, he´s fine.  
Apparently his phone died and he´s charging it... if you need to talk I´ll just hand Alec my phone :)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Izzy  
Sunday, 12:42

_Thank you sweetie :*  
I´ll take you up on that offer_

* * *

From: Clary  
To: Simon  
Sunday, 13:07

_Heyy party boy :D  
How was your club night?_

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Clary  
Sunday, 13:14

_Hey Clary,  
It was fine. I think Jace and I are slowly becoming best buddies, you know  
Like, in a really really slow and weird way...  
_

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Clary  
Sunday, 13:15

_...or maybe not at all _

* * *

From: Clary  
To: Simon  
Sunday, 13:16

_:D give him time, you´ll grow on him sooner or later ;)_

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Clary  
Sunday, 13:17

_Hmm yeah. We might have to take a nice little stroll through hell and back before that happens_

* * *

From: Clary  
To: Simon  
Sunday, 13:19

_Don´t be ridiculos, Simon, you´re more charming than that...  
You´ll get to him on the way there ;P_

* * *

From: Simon  
To: Clary  
Sunday, 13:21

_Careful there, Fray_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Monday, 22:34

_Sorry I´m late. The demon hunt took longer than expected, but it´s alright now.  
Is it still okay when I come over?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Monday, 22:38

_Of course, sweetheart, you´re always welcome :)  
Just let yourself in, I´m taking a bath right now.  
Didn´t give you the key for no reason ;)_

_PS: Hurry, the water´s cooling down..._

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 12:08

_Alec?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 12:18

_Yes?_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 12:19

_Did you think about what we discussed yesterday?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 12:22

_By the Angel, Magnus, it´s only been like five hours _

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 12:24_  
_

_So?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 12:26

_I don´t know. I just don´t know...  
It´s not that easy, it´s a big decision_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Tuesday, 12:27

_Of course, darling. I don´t want to pressure you into anything.  
Just try to think about what _you _want for a change.  
You deserve it, Alec. You deserve so much._

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Tuesday, 12:30

_Thanks, Magnus :).  
I´ll think about it._


	10. Chapter 10

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 16:19

_Alec, come on!  
Walking away from me doesn´t stop me!  
What are you being so secretive about?_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 16:25

_Aleeeec!_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 16:37

_I know you´re hiding something from me_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 16:43

_By the Angel, not everything is about you, Iz_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 16:46

_I don´t care, I want to know what´s up with you.  
You know you´re bad at hiding things_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 16:52

_And you could try giving me some privacy once in a while_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 16:55

_Ohhhh,_ _it´s about Magnus, isn´t it?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 16:58

_IZZY!_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 17:00

_Alright, alright. I´ll stop bothering you  
But Alec?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 17:01

_Yes?_

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 17:01

_You can tell me everything, you know?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 17:03

_I know, Iz.  
Don´t worry, it´s nothing grave, it´s just something Magnus suggested to me and I´m not sure what to answer... _

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 17:04

_...Okay? I guess I don´t even want to know after all_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 17:05

_What?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 17:06

_Oh, no no no! It´s nothing like that, nothing personal..._

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 17:08

_Oh? :D_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Izzy  
Wednesday, 17:10

_You know, I think I´m coming over. Maybe I just need your advice._

* * *

From: Izzy  
To: Alec  
Wednesday, 17:11

_That´s the wisest thing you´ve said in weeks, brother ;)_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:08

_What did I hear from Isabelle? You´re going out of town with Magnus?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:10

_She told you? She promised me to keep it a secret, that little gossiper_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:13

_The question is rather why didn´t you tell __me__? I´m your parabatai for God´s sake  
E tu Brutus_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:16

_Oh, don´t be overdramatic. I would´ve told you sooner or later. _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:18

_But now that you know... what do you think?  
What would you do?  
_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:18

_What would _I_ do? If I had an excentric centuries old warlock as my boyfriend who dresses like a gay sonic the hedgehog?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:19

_No need to get figurative_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:19

_And what the hell is a sonic the hedgehog?_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:20

_No idea. Simon said it once describing Magnus_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:21

_Oh, and Simon´s your new best friend now or what_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:21

_Jealous? :D  
_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:22

_Shut up, Jace_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:23

_Denying it makes just the more obvious_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:23

_..._

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:24

_Don´t worry bro, my relationship with the Daylighter is, as always, rather a love-hate one, with a huge tendency to hate_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:26

_Whatever.  
What do you think I should do?_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:27

_Jokes aside?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:27

_Jokes aside_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:29

_I don´t even get why you hesitate. You can travel all over the world with your goddamn boyfriend.  
Just do it!_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:30

_It´s not that easy_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:30

_Yes it is, really.  
_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:32

_You don´t understand. What about the Institute? What about you and Izzy?  
Not to mention that mom would never let me take a holiday._

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:35

_Okay, first of all:  
Izzy and I are not infants. We can manage a few weeks without you, trust me!  
And we are three shadowhunters, if there are demons, we are very well capable of handling that. We stopped a war, remember?  
As for mom, don´t worry about it. If she throws a fit, Izzy and I will talk some sense into her.  
Alec, you´ve done so much for us already. Just stop thinking about us and start doing what _you _want for once. You deserve it!_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:36

_Huh_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:36

_What?_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:36

_Magnus said the exact same thing to me_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:37

_I guess I underestimated that guy_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:37

_You know what? I´ll just do it_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:37

_Good, finally!_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:38

_That´s a little too much enthusiasm...  
Do you want to get rid of me?_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:38

_Maybe?_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:39

_No, seriously, we´ll miss you here _

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:40

_We can send you pictures ;)_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:41

_Oh Angel Raziel, spare me!_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:41

_Come on, we´re not that bad!_

* * *

From: Jace  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 8:42

_Well, you aren´t, obviously, but Magnus is quite another matter  
I don´t want to see Magnus in a sari or whatever else he comes up with_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Jace  
Thursday, 8:43

_Don´t be ridiculous! Magnus would never wear a sari!_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 12:51

_Hey, Magnus  
Can I come over in about half an hour?  
We have to decide whether to visit Barcelona or Peru first ;)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Sweet Cheeks  
Thursday, 12:55

_So you want to go? That´s absolutely amazing!  
Oh, I love you Alexander_

* * *

From: Alec  
To: Magnus  
Thursday, 12:56

_I love you too :)_

* * *

From: Magnus  
To: Alec  
Thursday, 13:01

_... about Peru, though...  
I might have to tell you something_

* * *

**A/N: I know Simon actually said Magnus _looked_ like a gay Sonic the Hedgehog and _dressed_ like the Child Catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, but I guess Jace doesn´t know who either of them is, so who cares ^^**


End file.
